


Overcast

by LaMonica



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMonica/pseuds/LaMonica
Summary: Justin's father keeps Brian away from him while he's in the hospital.





	Overcast

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian was beside himself, even after all of Mikey's efforts to comfort him. Justin's blood was all over him. The beautiful white silk scarf that he brought for completely "pathetic" reasons, was now something he couldn't bare to let go of. To do so would be letting go of Justin. His smile, his face. The dance at the prom. The kiss in the parking garage. "I'm going to get us some coffee, Brian" Michael said to him as he rubbed his shoulder. Brian didn't respond. He just held on to the scarf. 

Just as Michael started to turn down the hall he saw his mom and Jennifer. 

Jennifer was at his mom's place waiting for Justin to come back and tell them all about his night. The look on both of the frightened women's faces was enough to make Mikey's tears come flooding back. 

"How is he? Where is he? What Happened?" she turned and looked at Brian. What Jennifer saw in the man sent shockwaves through her body. Brian was a mess. The blood. So much of it. On his clothes, the scarf, his neck. His lips. It was Justin's blood and it was everywhere. 

"Oh my God. Brian what happen? What happened to Justin? she said her voice becoming high and cracking at the same time. Tears started to flood her face. 

Brian could only put his head in his hands and cry. He didn't know what to say to her. He knew she'd blame him. She'd probably be right too he thought. I shouldn't have gone. It was stupid to go. He should have just let Justin and Daphne be teenagers and let them have their night. 

Then it occured to him. Justin wanted him there. It seemed silly and insane when he asked Brian to go. But Justin always did silly insane things. He was a teenager and he was in love. Brian composed himself. He looked up at Jennifer and Debbie. Debbie had been amazingly quiet. She had never seen Brian like this before. It scared her. 

"I went to Justin's Prom. He asked me to be his date. I thought it was foolish for him to ask" the tears streaming down his face. "But I realized how much it meant to him to have me there. So I went. And that asshole jock who's been harassing him followed us out to the parking garage, he hit him on the head with a bat." 

Jennifer couldn't believe this was happening. It all seemed surreal. Just four hours earlier, she saw her son happy and smiling as he and Daphne walked out of the house. 

"Excuse me. Are you here for Justin Taylor?" said doctor. 

Everyone turned to face the doctor. Trying to read his face. They couldn't tell what was there. 

"I'm Jennifer Taylor his mother, how is he?" 

The doctor told them that he was in a coma and that they wouldn't know until he woke up. The chances looked good since there was no swelling on his brain. All they could do was wait. 

"Coma. A Coma." Jennifer started to cry again. She kept uttering the same words over and over. "Oh God no. Oh god no." 

Debbie sat in the chair and tried to console her, which was very hard considering that she was in the same state. 

Brian sat there with his elbow on his thigh, his head down with the scarf pressed to his nose. Jutin's cologne still lingered on the scarf. It mixed with the scent of his blood. Brian thought of them dancing to keep his mind busy. While they waited. 

In another hour, everyone was there. Mel, Linz and Gus. Ted and Emmett. Debbie went home and got Vic. He insisted on being there for Justin. Daphne came after insisting to her parents that she had to see Justin. She had to be there for him. 

The police had already taken a report from Brian. The news cameras were outside. The story had broke. 

It was three in the morning. When evryone go a major surprise. 

Craig Taylor had shown up. He saw the late night news breaking story and took Molly to his parent's house. He left her there and went to the hospital. He saw Jennifer in the waithing room. She didn't see him. 

He entered the waiting room and he turned to see who she was talking to.B rian Kinney. how dare she even speak to the man, who in no doubt in his mind caused all the problems that they were having in there lives. His son being gay, his failed marriage, and no doubt the reason Justin was near death. 

"Craig what are you doing here?" 

"I saw the late news and came right away" he said his eyes shifting back and forth to Brian. 

"Where's Molly?' 

"With my parent's" 

Brian saw how the man was looking at him. Brian was not taking anything from him tonight. He was on his guard after tonight. He realized just looking at him that this is what all the Chris Hobbs's of the world were becoming. 

"What's he doing here" he said 

Jennifer immediately got up to face off with Craig. 

"Everyone who cares for and loves Justin in everyway everyday is here. Which brings me back to my first question. Why are YOU here?" she said emphasizing the word you while she pointed at him. 

"He's my son. I do love him, and care about him." 

"Yeah we can tell." Brian finally decided to say something. 

"Craig shoot him and look and said " No one's talkin to you. Any way he doesn't have a right to be here. I'm his father and I don't want you here." 

"Do you think that's what Justin wants?" 

"We can't ask him because of you." Craig yelled back. 

That was it. Brian rushed at Craig. Jennifer jumping between them. Craig Took a swing at Brian barely missing Jennifer. Jennifer began yelling for both of them to stop. 

Thank god when the gang showed up as well as a couple of hospital orderlies to pull the two men apart. 

"Craig! Brian! stop it! This is not the time nor the place." Jennifer screamed at the top of here lungs. 

"I don't want this man anywhere near my son! I'm his father and i have all the legal right to throw you and the rest of you out. All of you have caused enough damage to him. " 

"Fuck you, you piece a shit, I'll fucking kill you." Brian yelled while Ted and Michael held him back from Craig. 

"Orderly , I want this man escorted out of this hospital. He is in no way to be near my son. Understand?." 

"Craig. You can't do this. Justin loves Brian." Jennifer said turning back to Craig. If Craig went through with this, he would definetly never have a chance to patch his relationship with Justin. 

"I can and I will. Justin is still being provided with insurance coverage through me. I am still his legal guardian due to that fact, even if he is 18." Craig gave her and everyone in the room a look that said "What I say goes in this matter". 

Brian was ever the more livid. His rage had completely taken over him at that point. It took all Mikey and Ted's strength to hold on to him. 

"You're the only one who doesn't have the right to be here. Everyone in this room is there evreyday for Justin. We're his family all the time. Not when it's fucking convienent." 

"I said get him outta here." Craig looked at the orderlies. 

"Sir you have to leave now." 

"I'm not fucking going anywhere" Brian said to the orderly. 

"Brian, he's his father. He has every legal right", Melanie said to him. 

"Bri. We have to leave. Let's just go. It'll be okay" Lindsey said as she held on to Gus. Who had slept through much of the drama. 

"Craig don't do this." Jennifer was almost pleading with him. 

"I want all of you gone. Now!" 

They all couldn't believe what was happening. Justin was their family. They loved him. He was a part of them now. The person who had hurt Justin the most, wasn't there for him, and who wouldn't love him the way he was, and he got to tell them that they meant nothing. 

"You all have to leave." the orderlies finally saying it with more authority. Meaning he wasn't up for any arguments. They all begin to file out. 

"Brian! Debbie!" Jennifer called to them. "I'll keep you up on his condition. She knew Craig had heard her, but she didn't care at that point. 

Debbie hugged here tight, and kissed her on the cheek. 

She grabbed Brian's hand and just said "I'll call you. 

Brian looked at Jennifer with a little compassion in his eyes. Then he turned to Craig and the look darkend. 

"Don't bother. When Justin wakes up and asks for me, tell him Why I'm not here." With that he walked out. 

Three days after the attack, Justin still had not awaken. His vitals were normal. He was breathing on his own. It wasn't good. But he hadn't gotten worse. 

After a week justin started to moan and twitch his hands and feet. He responded to his mother's voice a little. But he was not fully awake. 

No one had heard from Brian. He hadn't been to the diner, Woodys or Babylon since the night of the prom. Everytime Michael went by to check on him, he always gave some lame excuse about work, or not feeling up to it "tonight". "Maybe tommorrow." was all he would say. 

Michael knew that Brian was spending too much time alone. Mikey knew it was due to Justin's absence. 

"Brian you can't coop up in here all the time now. You need to get out." 

"Not tonight Mikey. I want to be alone." 

Micheal didn't want to push his luck. So he left. 

After two weeks, Justin was awake. He was still having major migraines . He couldn't believe it when he saw his dad. His mom was always there. She fussed over him. She told him what happen to him. The last thing he remembered was kissing Brian and walking away thinking of how Brian would make love to him once he dropped off Daphne. 

"Where was Brian? And Deb. Mikey wasn't here either. Why had he not seen them?" These thoughts puzzeled him. Brian did care for him enough to come visit him in the hospital. This was all very strange. 

"Mom." he said looking to his left. 

"Yes honey". She looked up from her magazine. 

"Where's Brian." 

Jennifer knew this question would come. But she still wasn't quite prepared for it. 

"He's at work. I talked to him and told him that you were doing okay." That sounded good. 

"When is he coming? I want to see him." Justin was now rubbing his head. 

"I don't know honey, he's kinda bogged down at work. He calls all the time. You'll see him soon. Now get some rest." 

Thinking only of Brian's beautiful face, Justin was lulled into a fitful sleep. He dreamt of Brian and the loft. He saw himself on Brian's bed waiting for him. 

"I think this bullshit should stop Craig. Justin is asking about Brian. He want's to see him. I tell him that Brian calls and comes by when he's asleep." Jennifer was getting angry with every word. 

"He doesn't need to be here. He has no place here." Craig yelled back at her. 

"Yes he does! He wants to be here. And Justin wants him here. What do you think you're accomplihing with this whole scenario. That if brian is gone that Justin won't be gay anymore. Well I'll have you know that Brian isn't the only man your son has been with ." 

"I don't want to hear this shit Jennifer" he screamed at her. 

"Why? Do you think if you don't hear or see it than you can pretend to love your son unconditionally? He is who he is. And either you love him or you don't". She turned and walked away. 

Almost three weeks had gone by. Brian was still avoiding everyone. going to work, grocery shopping, and coming home was his routine everyday for the last eighteen days. Mikey and the guys came by to make sure he was alright. They asked him to go out with them. He always said "No thanks". They didn't push him . 

Daphne had left school early to bring Justin a get well gift. She was there almost everyday. Sitting and talking. Shooting the breeze. She told him how Chris Hobbs is facing attempted murder charges. His friends keep saying that "No one cares if he smashed the fags head in, they won't send him to jail." 

But all hopes of a footbal scholarship was gone. 

She noticed that he wasn't responding to anything that she said. He looked so depressed. So sad. 

"What's wrong, Justin?" 

"I just haven't seen Brian. I miss him so much. My mom says he calls and asks about me. But I think she just doesn't want me to focus on the fact that he doesn't give a shit if I live or die." the tears started to sting his eyes as he tried to hold them back. 

"Well what do you want him to do, get arrested and thrown in jail for sneaking in to see you?" she said rubbing his hand. 

"What?" 

"I mean your dad was such an asshole that night. He won't allow Brian, or Deb or any of those guys to see you. " 

"WHAT?" he said practically jumping out of the bed. 

"You mean you didn't know. Oh me and my big mouth. I'm sorry. I thought you knew." she felt so bad that she had upset him more. 

"Why would he do that" he was now in tears. 

"I don't know what happened, but when we came back from the cafeteria, your mother was standing between the two of them. They were really going at each other. He told the hospital workers that Brian, Mikey, Deb or any of the rest of them weren't allowed anywhere near you." 

Just then his father walked into the room. 

"I gotta go" already fearing she had done enough damage. She smiled at Craig and walked right past him. 

"How could you?" he said with tears rolling down his face. 

"It's for your own good Justin" he said waking toward the bed. 

"My own good. How would you know what's good for me? You're the same man who threw me out on the streets because I wasn't like you. So Brian's not here now. I must not be gay anymore. Do you think I'm not going to see him when I leave here." Justin was now pissed that his father was seeing him cry. 

"Justin he's the reason that our whole family is fucked up" Craig said. 

Justin's jaw had to practically be lifted off the bed . 

"He indulged your curiosity and made you think that the way you are is normal .Your mother and I argued constantly over your involvement with him. It broke up our marriage. Molly's home has also been broken due to this phase your going through." he replyed. 

Justin now saw his father truly for the first time. He saw the anger the hate in his face. He still thought that everyone else was wrong about everything, and that he was right about everything. 

"Our home feell apart due to your homophobic nature. You couldn't live with the fact that your son is a faggot. Like it reflected upon your manhood and who you are. Am I right?" He knew he wouldn't get an answer. 

Craig simply turned his head. 

"Mom left you because she couldn't believe that after all these years , she was married to a man who could hate something, anything more than he loved his own son. You HATE homosexuality More than you LOVE me." 

"I don't hate you." Craig said looking down. 

"Get out "Justin said. 

"Justin, look" 

"I SAID GET OUT! Or shall I have you thrown out?" 

Craig walked toward the room door. He took a long last look at his son. He left. For good. 

Three weeks and he was being released. He still hadn't seen Brian. He thought someone would get in touch with Him. He didn't care Justin thought. His father probably made him feel that Justin wasn't worth the drama. More tears came. 

"Three weeks without Justin" Brian kept thinking. He hadn't seen him in three weeks. Since that beautiful dance. He was sick of being checked on by Mikey and the guys. All he could do was go to work, eat and sleep. All he could do on a consistent basis was think of Justin. 

He sat in the middle of the floor in the loft. His loft seemed huge to him at this moment. By himself. Justin would always fill it with his presence. His personality took up the whole room. 

He heard a key in the door. He knew Mikey should be arriving at some time today. He knew Mikey meant well, but it wasn't helping. He heard the door slide open. Then it shut. He would have to tell mikey the truth. No more excuses. 

He didn't want to go out while Justin lay in the hospital. All he wanted was to be alone. He had grown accustomed to Justin's presence. Justin's face when he picked him up in he middle of the dance floor. Justin's body against his sheets. His scent. His taste. 

He felt somone standing next to him. He had been lost in his thoughts.H e knew he would tell Mikey don't look for him until Justin got better. When he looked up to Mikey he was completly caught off guard. It wasn't Mikey. It was Justin. Justin squatted next to where Brian was sitting. 

"Hey" 

Brian at that moment thought he was hallucinating. Those beautiful blue eyes. That face. That smile. Brian reached for the boy and pulled him in his arms. 

He held him so tight, he thought that he might actually crush him. Justin responded with just as much fury. 

Hugging Brian and kissing his face, he knew that he was wrong today when he got out of the hospital. Brian did care. Brian loved him. And Brian missed him. 

Tears rolled down brian's face. He kissed his face all over. His face, breath, body and kisses were just as hot as his own. 

"Justin. Justin." he said is name over and over.It didn't seem real.He had to be dreaming. 

Until he heard Justin's voice say "BRIAN, OH BRIAN"! 

He knew that the dark clouds were gone. Sunshine was back.


End file.
